User talk:Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán
Reason Why do you administer this place? I mean, there must be a reason. You're not nearly as active here as on Wikkii, and neither is Waahlis, so there must be something else keeping you from letting go. What is it? 20:15, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! P.S. I saw what you tried to do with Umbrean, and I'll say that you haven't learned your lesson. At least uphold the rules you enforce with such zeal. 20:25, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! I'm not going to dignify that with a response as we have discussed this before. As far as things with Umbrean go, I wasn't contradicting my own rules. If you remember I was in favour of you being allowed to delete Kti from Wikkii. Besides, on Wikkii it's mainly Waahlis who deals with bureaucracy. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 09:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC) What's the matter between you two guys? Can't you just request admin rights and ignore MOB? 03:41, July 4, 2012 (UTC) MIGUELbM 03:42, July 4, 2012 (UTC) He did request admin rights and Wikia dismissed him. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 09:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I never requested admin rights from Wikia, I requested the removal of Zelos' adminship on the basis of him breaking terms of use. Also, may I say, I requested said rights from you three, and you've refused with an argument equivalent to a "you are an ass hat, so no adminship hurr durr".I do not hold anyone in favour. You may have thrown in a good vote, but that changes nothing; anyone could have done that. It is you, though, who restored Kti on the wiki after blanking - by blanking Umbrean here, you just point out that you're a hypocrite. As I said, I don't hold anyone in favour, nor do I hold a grudge, while you seem to be gingerly trying to gain my trust or something.As for holding someone in favour, it doesn't go positive your way that, whenever I asked for something, you never delivered. 10:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst!And, your good vote is worth shit now that Kti's been restored. You throwing in another "oh no plz he wants it this way" is worth nill as the restoration is clearly vindicative (and for what? Haven't done anything except saying "You've suddenly decided to be active" on his talk page) ~ You've still given no answer. 10:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! I thought that you requested adoption rights to this wiki on the grounds that Zelos had left? I didn't put it like that, but I do feel that you may abuse admin rights. I didn't restore Kti, if you don't want Kti on Wikkii then I am favour of it staying off Wikkii. By blanking Umbrean here it shows that I am not a hypocrite, I was and am in favour of Kti's deletion from Wikkii since you don't want it there and I am in favour of deleting Umbrean from here because Zelos doesn't want it here any longer. In the past I'm sure you have said something along the lines of "I hold grudges - deal with it". What have you requested that I have denied or failed to deliver on? Assuming that the "you" refers to me personally and not to the three admins on Wikkii. Look, I don't know what you have against me, I understand you and Zelos have differences but I've tried to be civil with you, you just seem to want to create conflict. I was trying to answer but there were edit conflicts. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 10:39, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Gods above, I said I don't hold grudges, yet you press on me reportedly saying I hold grudges, again and again. 1) I do not follow your logic of reasoning: "You are forbidden from blanking your page, but me blanking a page shows I am no hypocrite" 2) I don't care if you were in favour of Kti being removed or not. I am, due to my condition, physically incapable of forming any positive or negative opinion. That means that I seriously am not capable of holding a grudge or making a decent friendship. 3) You have always half-completed every major request. The one example that springs into mind is Ancient Qâêr, as I've asked for it to be featured as an Admin's Pick instead of Umbrean, while you've put it up as a Goddamn Example language! The only part of that request you actually did decently do was dethroning Umbrean. 4) Yes, I have requested adminship due to the absence of Zelos. And then I got denied because, mysteriously, two new admins popped up. And, despite Zelos claiming to want to move on, and with the wiki forked and all, I don't think it's due to proper procedure - it's just that you.PL are power-hungry to various extents. 5) Don't assume what people have said without having anything to back it up. I never said I hold grudges, much less to say that you must accept it - that's just not how I roll. 6) Still haven't answered my questions.10:51, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! I do not forbid people to blank pages, as long as the language belongs to them. I think "Example language" is a better name for it. I would hardly say that that is a half-completed request. Anything else? I am not power hungry at all, I just don't want to see the wiki ruined - I didn't even request adminship of either Wikkii or Wikia. If by "questions" you mean the ones at the top of this subject then I've told you, they have been discussed. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 10:57, July 4, 2012 (UTC) 1) Yet it is forbidden by the notification on the page (and I know you don't like notifications saying stuff like "DON'T EDIT" and ignore them) 2) Why is "Example Language" a better name? There has to be a reason. 3) This wiki won't be ruined if you pass it on to someone else - doesn't even need to be me. Say, Wattman. Since you've advocated the move, then move to the other wiki. "I just don't want to see the wiki ruined" is not a good enough reason to keep exactly you here in power. 4) I'm a forgetful person - do explain again.11:02, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! Which page? "Example language" is better than "Admin pick" because the language used is, after all, a language which is a good example of conlanging, "Admin pick" would also be untruthful since you suggested it and you are not an admin. "Pick" also means that the language doesn't necessarily have to be a good example. Well Wattman hasn't been active lately has he? I think it's a good enough reason myself. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 11:07, July 4, 2012 (UTC) 1) MY LANGUAGE =] 2) You have, after all, put it there while having veto power, therefore you, the admin, picked the language to be featured while weighing the pros and cons. It's an admin's pick. 3) He was just an example. But that's exactly it! Nobody's active here! You can't prevent the wiki from being ruined, when it's been ruined anyhow! '(Edit: And you're not fixing it) 4) You ''still haven't answered my question. Stop avoiding it.11:11, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! I haven't put a notification on Kti on here or Wikkii to stop it being blanked. Indeed that is what happened but you suggested it and I accepted that suggestion, so it's not exclusively an admin pick. If nobody is active here then there are no suitable replacements. Well we have actually had quite a few new users since I became admin, though I admit there probably isn't much of a causal link. In any case it is more active than it was a month or so ago. I'm not going to answer, I'm not going to waste the time in answering them again. '''Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 11:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) 1) I never said a notification against blanking was in place - I said that there was "Don't edit" on both pages. And on both you've disregarded the notifications. 2) *shrug* 3) Then what are I and Greatbuddha? We're the most active muggles here. 4) If you're going to play that game, know that it takes two to tango ;)11:27, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! Well then we appear to be talking about different things on that one, we have discussed that before too. You were the one who said "nobody's active here" I took that as hyperbole. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 11:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) We didn't discuss it - we talked, yet only I listened. Farewell now, I'm not going to bother your royal shrugness anymore. I don't wish you good now that I've seen what you actually are; there are far too many people like you in the world. Don't expect any help from me any more. 11:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! What do you think I am? Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 12:00, July 4, 2012 (UTC) You do not want to know.12:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I sincerely do, "Elector Dark". Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 12:14, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Allright, mister "Mamunam onta ban"You have no reason to be admin. Zelos put you in place to have some power even when he's not here. He could easily have asked TimeMaster to take care of things for a while, and TimeMaster was easily capable of it, yet he didn't. You are a plain puppet, and yet you believe you have significance. You thought you knew me only by what he had said to you, and you accepted all he said as fact, and shrugged off everything I have said. You have only opposed me seriously when he had, too. You are no better than him, you're only a toned-down Zelos with proper grammar. You are, in fact, no matter your claims of opposite, power-hungry - you have no reason to administer the wiki, while still leaching it of its members. The proper course of action would have been to let TimeMaster decide, but now you're too intoxicated with power to do it.Also, don't quote my name in mockery. My association with this place is now second-grade; I am more of the ZBB than of the Wiki, as, despite your.PL insults of them, they have the highest concentration of serious linguists interested in playing with language, people who are able to take criticism, which automatically puts them on a different tier than you. I hope you realise something from this, and, instead of mocking what I choose to identify myself as, ascend the argument hierarchy you all so worship on the Wikkii.12:24, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Unimpressed Yo, admin-man, your wiki is falling apart and you're doing shit to stop it. 12:01, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Things are actually going rather well and activity has picked up lately, but thanks for the feedback. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 12:50, July 13, 2012 (UTC) 1) Don't just sardonically thank me. 2) The progress template is broken and you've done nothing. 3) We have no colour. 4) Activity isn't ten people editing the oldest wiki 5) Why has the page count more than halved? 13:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate For the past few days, I've been the only meaningful activity really. =/ Boicha (talk) 20:33, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I was unexpectedly without Internet for over a week, so sorry if I've not been attentive. Nobody told me the template was broken, but I will see to it in the morning. Same for the colour, that is bizarre. The activity is higher than at any other point in the last month. Zelos deleted a load of older pages during my absence I think, that is probably the reason. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 21:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC)